


The Morning After

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Drabbles Single Entries [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:it was one hell of a Beltane festival-Prompt:Accidental Marriage
Relationships: Leon/Mithian (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Drabbles Single Entries [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/743031
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Morning After

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** The Morning After  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Leon/Mithian  
**Character/s:** Merlin  
**Summary:** it was one hell of a Beltane festival  
**Warnings:** naked people  
**Word Count:** 374  
**Prompt:** Accidental Marriage  
**Author's Notes:** handfasting is the same as marriage

**The Morning After**

Leon woke up with a start. He looked around and realized he was in a tent. Then he realized that he was completely naked. He reached for the blanket but his hand was stuck. He pulled until it came free. That's when he saw the ribbon and the other hand tied to his.

There was a moan from under the pile of blankets then a head rose up. Mithian blew the hair away from her face. "What the bloody hell were we drinking last night?"

"I'm not sure but I think we did more than drink." Leon pointed to their wrists tied together. "I think we got handfasted."

Mithian eyed the ribbon like was a snake. "We what?"

"Are you naked under there?" Leon asked.

"Yes." Mithian looked down at Leon. "Oh no! We didn't."

"I'm pretty sure we did." Leon sighed. "I'm going to kill Merlin. It was his idea for us to come to the festival. He was the one giving us the ale."

"Where are our clothes?" Mithian sat up pulling the blanket up with her. "Leon, our clothes are not in the tent."

"They have to be here somewhere." Leon looked around. "Unless we were….."

"Naked when we came in here?" Mithian shook her head. "No! We weren't, were we?"

"I think we were." Leon put his hand over his face. "We will have to leave the city. Mo! The country. I'm never going to be able to look anyone in the eye again."

"So you don't want to be handfasted to me then." Mithian glared at him.

"I want to be handfasted to you but not like this. I was hoping to at least remember doing it."

"Oh…." Mithian nodded. "That would have been nice."

Merlin opened the tent flap carrying what looked like their clothes. "Aw you're awake! Arthur and I had a bet on how long you would sleep after last nights activities. I lost."

"Merlin, when I get my pants on I'm going to kill you." Leon growled.

Merlin looked at the bundle in his arms. "Maybe I should give you your pants."

"MERLIN!" They both shouted at him.

Merlin grinned and dropped the bundle at their feet. "You have to find me first." Merlin ran.


End file.
